Kokoro no Shimai (Sisters of Hearts)
by Dina Gorgon
Summary: Two sisters are now trapped in Wonderland. One wants to stay and explore the possibilities of a better life there the other wants to leave as soon as possible and avoid the suitors that pursue the both of them. What will their choice be…? This is a Dina G. and Jazzimint collaboration. Peeps listed NOT the pairing, just the main guys here. (Don't get the wrong idea here...)
1. Prelude

Hi, wassup, peeps...yeah, I know, too many stories at once, but no worries, I can manage! I am super Dina G! Argghh! *coughs up blood* *Twitches* I'm fine! Perfectly healthy! Besides, it's a collaboration (as stated before) with Jazzimint so I'm good! Now, let's go on!

* * *

**Prelude**

There is always a time when you think: 'Hell no! This can't be real! It's just a fantasy!' And then you realize it is actually not the case and the event is as real as the precious heart beating within your chest. Well, to tell you the truth, i've had more than my share of run-ins with this kind of situation and, believe me, none of them have ever had any good come from them before.

Best I introduce myself: I am Anathema Lobato and I have a major problem on my hands. You see, my little sister Hana and I were living a happy life (not really for me) with my adoptive parents in good old New York City when this particular event happened. And not to long after my relocation from my island home, too! Anyways, I was in the midst of taking my sister to the park, desperately dragging her away from every single stray cat of 'cute' guy we'd run into, when some idiot-stalker had come up to me and expressed his love for me in the most poetic way possible.

Naturally, I'd told him off, listing the worst things about him and every bit of him that i hated in the most blunt way i can manage (which is truly a harsh experience, or so Hana tells me) but he didn't care. He picked me up, carried me over to some hole, and jumped in, taking me with him. The last thing i heard coming from up above was my little sister Hana squealing, "Ooh, yay! A hole!" before my old world was lost behind me.

* * *

When we'd reached a place filled with a bright light, the man told me, "Peter White is my name, my dear; as to why you struggle against me, i find it queer! You obviously want to be in a better place, your longing is written clearly on your beautiful face!"

"Whoa, Big Sister!" Hana had giggled, nudging me. "You gots a man now! And he's kinda cute!"

"Not likely," I had growled. "Just where did you take me?!"

"Me too!" Hana added cheekily.

"You shut up!" I snapped, not taking my wary gaze off of Peter.

"Oh…." her eyes filled with tearful sadness, lowering her head slightly. "I see how it is now…" Was she trying to guilt trip me…?

"Sorry, Imoto-chan," I muttered, crossing my arms. "I still love you…" How I could say such a thing like that that without gagging, I had no idea; I only said it to calm her down and, apparently, it worked.

"Yay!" Hana happily glomped me. "I loves you too, Onee-Chan!"

"Ngh," I glared at Peter as best as I could past Hana's ridiculous bow-tied ponytail. "What do you want...WHite, is it?"

"Yes," he gave a low bow. HE stepped forwards and took my hand. "If only you could understand, my dove, for you are the girl that I Love."

"Wait, WHAT?!" I snatched my hand back and slapped him. "Get away from me, creep!"

Peter looked up...ew, was that pleasure in his expression?! "Ah, there it is, your beautiful rage!" He cocked his head thoughtfully. "To keep you here, I think I'll need a cage!"

"Whoa!" Hana protested. "That's violating onee-chan's human rights!"

"Not a chance" I snapped. When I noticed their confused looks (only to be expected from their kind!) I added, "to White's words, not yours, Imoto-chan."

"Ah…." Hana nodded comprehensively, breaking into her stupid grin. "Good, cuz i thoughts you were freaking high on LSD or somethin' when you started agreeing with Petey here!"

"Never in my life" I swore, glaring at the man in question. Now that I had a good looksee, he was wearing rabbit ears-we have too many goddamn cosplayers here in the US it seems-and he was wearing glasses….not a good combination with the red outfit he had donned on.

Peter sighed. "You thoroughly dislike this, as I can see…" he suddenly scooped me into his arms. "You have now left no other choice for me."

"WHa-? Huh…?!" I blushed as Hana began to squeal as if watching one of those television soaps.

"You, my love, have me going insane!" Peter smiled down at me. "And though I've said it before and I'll say I love you again!"

"Anything else before I KO you?" I growled, grabbing him by the shoulders in an attempt to push him away.

"No, no, my little bird," Peter smiled. Did he think I was being forward? "I only want a single word."

"What, 'death'?" I kept up my glare as Hana kept on fangirling in the background. "Cuz that's somethin' I wouldn't mind bringing that to you right about now!" WHy oh why couldn't Hana put herself to better use?

"No, a kiss." Faster than I could even react, (Which is pretty darn fast considering my reflexes) his lips were pressed against mine, forcing my mouth open, tongue sliding into my mouth along with something else. Why couldn't Hana be mature for once and stop ogling at what was happening and actually help me?

I nearly gagged when I felt that other thing-a fluid- slink down my throat. What—?! I pushed him off, tumbling to the ground, wiping my lips furiously. "Ugh! What did you just—?!" My eyesight became blurry. "Uh…!" I fell to my knees. "I...goddamn hate you…!" I huffed, vision darkening as my consciousness began to fade.

"But my love," Peter begged, stroking my hair. "I would solve your sadness of company, thereof."

Hana jolted. "Whoa, wait What? My onee-chan has...sadness…?" She caught Peter's glance and excitedly. "Ooh! Don't worry, I can take this myself socyou don't need to kiss me!" She-damn idiot-took the bottle where Peter had evidently taken the fluid he'd given me and chugged the remainder. "Oi…" She-much to my horror (Hey! Despite the attitude, I do indeed care for my sister!)- swayed and her knees buckled.

Peter caught her before she fell. "I'll be back for you both, once my duties are done, I swear I'll be true! After all, for you there's nothing I—" He said something else, but my mind gave out, throwing me into blackness.

* * *

_Now this is done,_

_The game has begun._

_No more return to the land we come from_

_Here is our home, where our lives will become one._

* * *

Soooooooo, we'll be back in a few, enjoy da suspense, peace out!~Dina G. and Jazzimint


	2. 1,1

Okay, hey peeps! Here's the first chapter, sorry if it's a bit short, but Jazzi and I have been through rough times (skool finals and girl drama and parental restriction). Anyways, this is what we came up with, don't worry: The next ones'll be longer

* * *

Heh, why not add the theme songs...that way, you guys'll know the arcs we're on! (Because we're gonna make this thang so damn long!)

watch?v=J3gMne9HkxA&list=LLpWQ3igq_57E0pgyBd6sISQ&index=14

* * *

**Chapter One: In which people are threatened and lives are at stake.**

Anathema snapped awake-the sky was painted at a bloodred, signifying evening. "Huh-?!" She looked to her side. "Ah! Hana!" She shook her unconscious sister. "Hana, no! You can't be dead! Please, answer me…!" No response. Anathema looked around helplessly. "Someone! Anyone! Please, can anybody hear me?!" She rested her head on Hana's stomach, tears at the brink of tears. "Hana…."

Hana's eyes suddenlyopened then looked at Anathema "Hey, sis...are you cryin' cause I'm outta snacks? Cause I'm not-" Hana reach over and opened her snack pouch, seeing that it's empty. "Oh no ,I _am...!_ Okay I see your pain!" (This is the point where a chibi crying girl is shown)

"Huh, wha-?!" Anathema looked up, flushing furiously, "Crying? Who says I'm crying?! I am NOT crying!" she snapped, wiping her eyes, nudging her sister a little hard on the shoulder. _"You're_ the freaking idiot who made me think you got medicine poisoning or something when White made us swallow that stuff! ….medicine..." she shuddered. "Bleh!"

Hana looked confused then sat up "Haha, nah, don't worry so much Onee-Chan, and you were too crying!" Hana argued, remembering Anathema's comment. "But it's okay; I'd cry to if I thought you died" Hana gave Anathema a big smile

"I wouldn't," Anathema snarled, glaring eye daggers. "I'd actually be happy if you'd kicked the bucket!"

"Aaaaawww, Onee-chaaaan! You're gonna make me cry!" Hana teased...then froze up. "Wait...we're in a strange place...with no snacks! I think I'm gonna cry now..." Hana curled up into a sad little ball on the ground. "Please, God, let there be food! I'm gonna die of starvation...!" Hana exaggerated to Shakespearean proportions, looking pathetic.

"Was not!" Anathema nudged Hana with her foot. "And besides, get up! We have to move! You never know what or whom might be-!" A creaking sound made Anathema turn around. "Huh?!" She backed up….and fell on top of Hana, sprawled untidily over the smaller girl. "Unh!"

"Ouchies!" Hana whined, trying to push Anathema off. "Unh, Onee-chan, that's just-!"

"What….the...hell...?"

They looked up and saw one of the most handsome man they have ever seen right before them. He had long purplish-blue hair that was tied up in the back in a long ponytail, wearing a long black coat with gold-bronze designs, black pants, a dark yellow vest, a clock earring, and a clock tie. He was holding a wrench in his right hand and was looking very...disturbed. "What are...you two…?" he shook his head. "Not from around here, are you?

"GAH!" Anathema pushed Hana away (almost knocking her off the damn balcony). "no! No we're not-Ah! Hana-!"

The man had Hana in his arms before she could fall off the tower. "You need to be more careful!' he snapped. "In this world anything is replaceable, but you two are not! Please be more precautious next time!"

"World…?" Anathema raised an eyebrow, completely confused. "But this is all just a-"

"Whoa, thanks man!" Hana squealed, hugging him. "Heeeeeeey, those earrings make you look like a chick! Don't worry, a _real_ pretty one!"

"Gah!" Julius let her drop, backing away slightly. "What the hell are you?!"

Hana was confused by Julius's reaction"Jeez, don't worry you're still cute, don't be so easily weirded out"

"Oh, don't mind her," Anathema said nonchalantly as she grabbed Hana by the shoulders and hoisted her up. (How strong is this girl…?! either that or Hana's just light..or both...) "i hear she was dropped on her head as a child."

"Nope!...okay maybe!" Hana chirped cheerfully. "But I'm still perfectly normal! I'm just fun ...unlike you two! It's Onee-chan who was also dropped on her head!...the fun side of her brain," Hana said under her breath "Ya knows, cuz she's sooooooo damn serious?!"

The man glanced curiously at Anathema, motioning slightly with his hands. "Are you two…?'

"Not involved in that sort of way, thank you very much!" Anathema snapped, dropping Hana. "She's my adoptive sister. Now, can you tell me where the hell are we?!"

"In Wonderland, of course" the man scoffed. "The White Rabbit brought you here, I suppose?"

"Yeah-huh!" Hana nodded eagerly. "He kissed Onee-chan-OW! Stop hitting me, Onee-chan!"

"Mention that again, and I'll pulverize you!" Anathema snapped, raising her fist threateningly.

"NOOOO!" Hana glomped Anathema around the waist, wailing, "DON'T HURT ME ONEE-CHAN! HANDSOME MAN HELP ME!' Hana let go of Anathema ran and hid behind the man in fear.

The man looked annoyed. "I have a name, you know!" He yanked Hana away from him, pushing her away from him and-thankfully-the Tower's edge.

Anathema shot a glance at him...and paled once she had gotten a better look at him. "Wait… what?! Y-you…you can't be-!"

"Can't be whom?" the man raised an eyebrow, then blushed furiously when Anathema grabbed him by the collar, inspecting him carefully, using one hand to gently turn his face from side to side. "Lewis…? Is that…you...? Oh, god..." But he looks so much older-

"Whoa…." Hana gushed, watching this. "You work fast, girl-I mean Onee-chan! Just dial it down a bit cuz you're hogging all the hot guys!"

"Hey!" Anathema pushed Julius away. "It's not like that!" she snapped angrily, blush darting across her face. "I just-!"

"Suuuuuure~!" Hana giggled. "I think you-!"

"Well," The man coughed slightly, interrupting them. "Contrary to what you believe, Outsider-"

"Anathema," the girl said hotly. "And the psychopath over there is Hana."

"Psycho-what?!" Hana whined. "I am not-!"

"I am not named named 'Lewis'," the man snapped impatiently.

"Oh, pardon me," Anathema said sarcastically, equally miffed. "So, what is it, tall, dark, and handsome?"

"Julius…" the man sighed, shaking his head, fingers on his temples. "Julius Monrey-Hey! What are you doing?!"

"Inspecting this feminine addition," Hana answered cutely, peering at his earring, poking it slightly. "These are sooooo cute, so where can I get a pair?!"

"Tch!" Julius shrugged her off. "Foolish girl; here, only because you two will probably be helpless in this world without sufficient assistance, I will allow you to stay in the Tower for three time periods or sooner...you will eventually become accustomed to this...eccentric world."

Anathema jolted."Wait, what do you mean-?!" she began, when a creaking sound.

"Heeeey," a voice came from behind. "Yo, Julius! I'm baaaaaack~!"

Anathema and Hana turned and saw a cloaked figure appear on the balcony, opening the door to the Tower.

"What the-?" Hana began, when suddenly, she was pinned to the side of the Tower, a sword aimed at her throat. "Eep!" Her heartbeat sudden sped up, her heart pounding painfully inside of her as if there was a bass drum, playing from within.

"Who are you?" the man growled. "You're not giving Julius any trouble, are you?"

"N-no, no trouble I-I swear on my Grandmother's grave!" Hana stammered, heart pounding even faster as the man prodded her slightly with the blade, a slight mark imprinting on her flesh, blood trickling down slightly.

"You'd better not be or I'll-" the man froze in mid-sentence when he'd heard Julius make an odd sound. He turned and saw Anathema aiming a gun-Julius' gun-at the man. "Get away from her!" she snarled, finger on the trigger. JUlius tried to protest, but a glare from Anathema shut him up.

The man laughed, though his eyes promised a slow, excruciating murder in store for her. "what? You honestly think-" he suddenly appeared behind Anathema wrapping an arm around her waist, pulling her close as he casually pressed his sword against her throat. "-you can shoot faster than I can kill?" His cold red eyes glared at her through the mask, daing her to make a move.

"Huh-?!" Anathema felt the cold metal against her neck before her brain knew what was going on around her. _How did he move so fast?!_ Just as sudden as he had attacked her, the man was yanked away by-

"Leave them alone," Julius snapped, gripping the man's cloak. "They are outsiders and my temporary guests, for heaven's sake!"

"Whaaaaaat?" the man whined, suddenly child-like. "Aw, but Julius~!"

"Shut up and get back to work!" Julius growled, taking what was in the man's left hand. "You are two time periods late! Don't you know how backed-up my work is now?! I'll to overtime on this-!"

"Geez, you're no fun!" the man complained. "i was just gonna shish-kebab them! No pain, no harm!"

"Damn right, there's harm!" Anathema snapped.

"Yay, I was gonna be shish-kebabbed!" Hana squealed. She froze. "Oh, wait, that's bad!"

The man ignored her "Well, fine, see ya Julius!"

"And come back on time, next time period!" the man growled. He let out a sigh as the masked man left.

Hana walked over to Julius "Haha jokes on him, my grandmothers not dead….yet" Hana whispers to the man.

Julius pushed her away, a creeped out expression on his face. "Oh...I...I see…"

Anathema sighed and grabbed Hana by the ponytail. "Get back, you." She glanced at Julius. "i don't suppose we can come inside…?"

"You may," Julius opened the door, holding it out for the two girls.

"Yay!" Hana crowed. "We're going into some strange-guy-we-absolutes-don't-know's house! Sis never let me do this back home so what can go wrong!" She bounded in happily.

"Ah?!" Anathema paled, outrage growing on her feature. "Hana, you dumbass! Have you not heard of stranger danger before!" She charged inside after her, her yelling becoming muffled.

Julius glanced out in the direction of Heart Castle. _The White Rabbit…so, another game has begun...how will this one end…?_

* * *

Ending theme song is...(see if anybody recognizes this...)

_ watch?v=0D18ccF3AP0_

* * *

Yeah, told ya guys this chapter is short...well, until next time!

~Dina G/Jazzimint


	3. 2,1

Quite a long time since we last updated...okay, so here's the latest bullet of random KnS shizz...h_opefully_ it would be better than the last chapters...

FYI: [...] = Author's notes

* * *

**Chapter Two: In which Discoveries are made and People are met**

Anathema finished pouring the last of the coffee she'd made into a cup. Taking hold of the rich, steaming cup, she placed it onto a tray holding two others strode over to the worktable where Julius and Hana were awaiting, Hana bouncing madly in her seat.

"Here ya go," she placed the mugs in front of them. "Drink up." She sat down and began to drink the coffee, slowly sipping the drink.

"Ooh yays!" Hana giggled, taking ahold of the cup. "Bottoms up!" She took a deep chug...then rapidly spat out the fluid back into her mug. "_Bitter…_" she shuddered "Onee-Chan, you really _do_ want me to kick the bucket, huh?!"

_Uh...no… _She mentally sweatdropped. "Add a lot of sugar to yours," Anathema rolled her eyes apathetically at her sister's reaction. "Never thought someone like you would like coffee as much as the next person, but even then you didn't have to spit it out!"

"But Onee-chan~!" Hana whined as Anathema began to clean the spill with a spare rag Julius had handed to her. "What else did you want me to do, spit it back in the cup?! Besides, I thoughts you liked _tea_ more than coffee! Oh, I know, you're a tea hater now, aren't you!?" Hana accused Anathema

"No! That's not it!" she snapped. "And well….I-I do," Anathema admitted. "Love tea, I mean, but we don't...have any tea here, so—"

"Don't you always carry a tea bag with you?" Hana asked cutely. "Maybe we can—"

"Do not!" Anathema blushed with an indignant tone to her voice. "I _do not_ carry a tea bag _everywhere_!"

'Uh, like hell yeah you do!" Hana laughed, seeing an open vulnerability. "You're O-B-S-E-S-S-E-D with tea so damn much you never want it to leave ya, cuz if it does, you just might die! I know _I_ would if i hads no food or tea! But more on food, really.."

"Now you're making me sound like a goddamn _weirdo_!" Anathema shrieked indignantly, pounding the rag. "It's _your_ job to be the weird one, not me!"

"Aww, Onee-can, that's sooooo mean, even for you~! Why do you treat me like this~? Me? Your innocent little Imouto-chan who absolutely wuvs you!"

"Sh-shaddup! You will not guilt trip me this time!"

"Who ever said I was guilt-tripping ya?! I only love you...do you love me or not?!"

Julius ignored the two and, contrary to what Hana did, took a slow, polite sip. His eyes widened slightly but otherwise showed no emotion. "Huh…"

"Oh, how was it?" Anathema turned to look at him, though she was obviously more keen on avoiding Hana's remark than actually listening to his opinion.

The man jolted and coughed, slightly embarrassed that she was addressing him for an opinion "...seventy-five out of a hundred," Julius answered stiffly, taking another sip.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!"

They turned and saw the same stranger from before had strode into the tower, leaning once again against the doorframe, a crazed grin splayed on his face.

Julius sighed, head in his hands. "What is it?"

"Man, Julius!" the man laughed. "You've _never_ given anybody higher than a forty first time you try their coffee!"

"Gaah!" Hana shrieked, jumping into Anathema's lap, hugging her tight. "It's da crazy guy who tried to kill us! I think he knows about my grandma, me so sorry!"

"Get offa me!" Anathema snapped, pushing her back onto her chair. "And no, I doubt he knows about your raisin of an old hag!" (Hana: WHAT YOU CALL HER?! She's actually a very respective old woman!) She glared at the man, fingers curling around a wrench, just in case. But even then, how would she defend herself in a sword-to-wrench battle? [Dina: Heh, she's not Julius in the Omochabako game...]

"Girls…" Julius sighed in exasperation, hand flying onto Anathema's to stop her possible defense. (Ana: *blushes* H-Hey!) "Do not worry, this is my assistant, Ace. Ace, this is—"

"Anathema," the man finished, glancing at each respective girl. "And Hana." He gave Hana a warm smile, the girl's stomach suddenly filling with butterflies, her mind backflipping like crazy.

"W-wait...h-how do you..?" Anathema began suspiciously.

"Wowzies!" Hana squealed. "He knows us!" She paused. "Wait, isn't that bad…?" she asked, turning to her sister.

"Under normal circumstances, yes," Ace told her before Anathema could get a chance to answer her. "But I had a run-in with Nightmare, so—"

"Nightmare?" Anathema asked pointedly, raising an eyebrow. "Is that the name of a person here?"

"Yeah," Ace laughed. "You'll meet him soon—wait, you guys _are_ outsiders right?'

"So we're told," Anathema rolled her eyes. "But this is just a dream, so it's not like we need to 'get to know' everyone—"

"Aw, Onee-chan!" Hana whined. "What if this isn't a dream?! What if this is a whole 'nother world we're in! And to these cute guys, we're outta this world...or we were" Hana said enthusiastically as she motioned her hands, then pausing thoughtfully. "Hmmm…I call dibs on da Acey-guy! You can have Juli-tan over there!" (Julius: Wait, what?!)

"Fat chance," Anathema snapped, crossing her arms. She glanced at Ace. "So, are you gonna keep that cape and mask on, or are you gonna take it off?"

"Whoa, you're goin' a little fast for an ice doll, aren't you?" Ace grinned crookedly.

"Just do it!" Anathema snapped as Hana gave her a venom-filled glare. (Hana: Hey….I just called dibs on him! Onee-Chan, remember da girl code!)

"Well...if you insist…" his hands reached for the clip holding together the cloak, one sliding inside.

"Whoa, wait, I didn't mean—!" Anathema flusteredly began when he suddenly took off both articles, leaving Hana and Anathema once again without a breath of air in their lungs.

Ace was equally—if not—more handsome than Julius [Jazzimint: Definitely more!] , though he looked much, much happier than the latter. He had tousled, shiny light brown hair and playful red colored eyes, sporting a dazzling white-toothed smile. His clothing consisted of a rich red trenchcoat, black shirt and black boots with gray accents along the coat sleeves and his gloves, buckles adorning his arms and legs and buttons of gold on his coat. The golden hilt of a sword was seen near the left portion of his hip.

"You thought I was gonna take it _all_ off, huh?" Ace winked at Anathema. "You little pervert!"

Hana felt her heart pounding rapidly, blush creeping onto her face as the butterflies in her stomach grew wilder._Wow...oh..my...he's so…! Wait, why the hecks did he wink at __**her**__?! Wink at me! Wink at me, you silly, sexy boy, you!_

"AH!" Anathema, however, gave a horrified shriek, nearly tumbling off of her chair in the process of desperately trying to get as far away from Ace as possible. _N-no! NO! I-it can't be—!_

Ace blinked in surprise and began to laughed sheepishly, hand flying to the back of his neck. "Oops! Guess your sister there doesn't like me!" he told Hana.

Hana glanced nervously at Anathema, reaching for her. "Onee-chan...are you..?"

"I-I'm fine," Anathema slapped her hand away (Hana: Hey! Ouchies! Damn ingrate, I tried to help you!) and tried to regain her composure, glaring sharply at Ace. "I'm perfectly _fine_."

Ace kept laughing as Julius studied her carefully.

"What?" Anathema snapped, noting his glance. "Something you want to ask? Figuring that you're obviously _aren't _admiring my good looks!"

"I...uh…" Julius cleared his throat, trying to ignore the last comment. "I need to educate you about the ways of this world, or you two will not survive a time period here."

"With people like Ace over there," Anathema grumbled, "it'll be a miracle if we _don't_ die in this dream!"

"But Onee-chan~!" Hana whined. "It's _not _a dream, be more open minded like me!"

"Yes it is!" Anathema protested, pounding her fist on the table, startling Ace, Hana and Julius. "Besides, if i were more 'open minded', I'd be insane! I'd...I'd be...I'd have to be _mad_ to be like that!"

"Mad…?" Hana blinked, confused. "As in 'angry-pissed-off'?"

"As in crazy!" Anathema shrieked.

At the word 'mad', Julius and Ace gave each other a glance. "Well, now that you say it…" Ace said thoughtfully.

"Ace," Julius warned sharply.

"Oh, sorry!" Ace laughed sheepishly. "I forgot how much you hate that guy!"

Hana glanced between the two. "Soooooooo, how long do we stay here?"

Julius glared at her. "I said three time periods, didn't I?"

"Aw!" Ace whined. "But Julius~! They're outsiders! Shouldn't we keep them a little longer~?"

"NO!" Julius snapped. "Think of all the noise pollution they could make! And all of the time that I would waste! And you, think of all the distractions—!"

"I dunno," Ace was suddenly behind Hana. "I think I'd like a nice distraction like this!" His hands grabbed the girl's shoulders, pressing his cheek against hers.

"Eeps whoa—!" Hana jolted and blushed furiously. _Oh, wow, he's huggin' me! Yay! One step closer!_

"Gah! Back off!" Anathema paled and pulled Ace away from Hana. "Next time you touch her, I'll—!" She was suddenly forced against her chair. (Hana: Oh noes, Onee-chan! Why don't you do that to me, Acey c'mon isn't it only fair?! I wants more attention!)

"You'll what?" Ace's sword was suddenly out, eyes cold and deadly. He brushed the point against her neck. "What can you do to stop me from doing anything?" He laughed at her blank expression. "That's right, you can't!"

"But I can!" Julius sighed in exasperation, whacking Ace on the head with a wrench.

"Ouch!" Ace was suddenly playful again. He rubbed the back of his head with a pout. "Julius, that hurt~!"

"Shut up, and get back to work!" Julius grumbled.

"Tch." Anathema backed up her chair slightly, clenched her fists, then stood up. "Hana, with me."

"Huh?!" both Hana and Ace glanced at Anathema.

Anathema sighed. "Well, if we only have three time periods to remain here, I suggest we go search for a new place to stay."

"AHA! So you _do_ admit this isn't a dream!" Hana squealed triumphantly, glomping Anathema."And we can have a long happy life here and never go home because this is paradise with a side of hot guys? Ooh I hopes there's more!" Hana asked excitedly while talking fast.

"Uh no…" Anathema grimaced, trying to pull her sister off. "I am merely playing along with the dream. If I am to live it out here, I might as well be comfortable, right?"

Ace carefully looked over at the two as Julius began to fix a clock Ace had placed on the table. "So...what's the deal? You guys...sisters or somethin'?"

"Yes," both girls answered, Hana with a wink and a smile, Anathema with a sharp scowl and fierce glare.

Ace nodded slowly, breaking into a steady grin. "Okay, good. At first I assumed you were best friends or...uh, something else cuz you guys look nothing alike!"

_Why do they think that here?! _Anathema groaned inwardly.

[Dina:Is it too late to describe the characters?/Jazzimint: Nah, right here is good] And it was indeed true. At 5'3, Hana was a bouncy sixteen-year-old with positive energy as if she was on an eternal sugar high, her curly black hair was tied back in a ponytail bound by a pink ribbon with two streams of curls lining the sides of her face along with her bangs. [Jazzimint: ya knows, like those curls Vivaldi had in her hair…] Her pink mini-dress with sleeves that reached up to about her elbows contrasted well against her smooth, coffee-colored skin and showed her thin yet hour-glass figure, as did her innocent doe-brown eyes that helped add an adorable appearance along with a cute, white toothed smile. Pink and white cloth cuffs laced her wrists and pink, laced, knee-high socks alongside calf-high pink boots were on her feet. A ruby heart on a gold chain decorated her neck.

Anathema, on the contrary, was eighteen years old with a height of 5'6 and the more calm and collected of the two sister, respectfully silent with an ongoing aura of severe hostility as if she felt the whole world was a potential threat. She had a much more willowy figure but was almost as equally curvaceous as Hana—a fact easily shown through her red-black mini-shirt and above-mid-thigh, black miniskirt with red-black-striped tube socks and combat boots adorning her feet. Her green-blue eyes showed an icy heart, the color matching beautifully with her pale skin, several roses tattooed on her arms. Like Hana, she had silky black hair, but hers had a more bluish tint to it as well as the fact that it was not curly but merely slightly wavy. "Oh, what gave that off, great Sherlock Holmes?!" Anathema rolled her eyes.

Ace thought it over. "Well, you look like a one-girl-against-the-world kinda person with a serious need for a life (Anathema: Hey!) and she," he motioned to Hana, "looks good enough to eat right up!'

"EH?!" Hana jolted, blush growing. "Wh-wh-wh-what!? Uh Anathema is much more tasty, ask anyone!" (Anathema: What, no honorific?! And hey, I'm _not_ tasty, what are you a goddamn cannibal?!)

"It's a compliment, you silly goose!" Ace laughed, rubbing her head fondly. "i'm not really gonna eat you..or maybe I _might_—OW! Hey, Julius, what was that for—?!"

"Get out, you have work to do goddamit!" Julius yelled at him. "GET A MOVE ON!"

"Ow, geez, I'm goin', I'm goin'..." Ace winced with a grin. "See ya girls later…!"

"GO!"

The door closed shut. Julius sighed and shook his head, grumbling about Ace under his breath as he began to tighten the screws on the clock in his hands.

"We'd better get going too," Anathema said, grabbing a hold of Hana's arm. "Since this is not a permanent residence, it makes sense that we should—"

"Get some rest," Julius told her gruffly. "I assure you, you will need to be alert to your utmost capacity here in this world." As he spoke, the sky outside went room evening to night in an instant.

Anathema began to bring up an argument but a sharp glance from the Clockmaker silenced her. "Alright…" She motioned to Hana. "Come on."

"What?" Hana gaped incredulously. "But Onee-chan, you _never_ let anyone tell what to—!"

"That door leads to the bedroom," Julius called out, not glancing away from the clock.

Anathema nodded and guided Hana over there. "Thank you," she told Julius as she opened the door, gently pushing Hana inside.

As she slipped into the room and as the door creaked shut, Julius muttered, "You welcome, Outsider."

* * *

"Huh?" Anathema looked around. She was suspended in a space, it seemed, swirling images and colors drifting around her. _Where am I…?_

"You're in my realm of course."

_Huh?! _Anathema turned around. _Who_—_?_

The man standing proudly in front of her had short, smooth silver hair that reached just past his chin, and a grey eye, the right one covered by a black and gold eyepatch. He wore a dark grey suit with a frilled white shirt underneath with a purple handkerchief tucked neatly into a chest pocket. He was very sickly-looking, also having perfect skin and lips so pale they were almost purple; he was simply breathtaking—just like Julius and Ace. "Welcome to the Dream Realm."

Anathema's breathing quickened only slightly. "H-How...did I get here…?"

"Uh duh, you're sleeping and dreaming!" the man's cool aura disappeared as he suddenly took on a childlike air. "Yeesh, and I thought it was obvious enough, but you really _are_ dense, aren't you?!"

"What?!" Anathema was stunned at the sudden comment...then grew angry. "Ugh! Rude much? Who are you to even—?"

"Nightmare Gottschalk, at your service," the man bowed. "And you, dear Anathema, need to realize that I am supreme in this place, so if you even try to hurt me in any, just be warned that I will have the advantage here."

Anathema, who was in the midst of preparing to tackle the man froze and slowly relaxed her body. "Fine then, jump straight to it then."

"To where?" Nightmare asked innocently. "Over here…?" He hopped slightly to the left. "Or here..?" A jump to the right.

"I mean get to your fricking—!" Anathema yelled out when….

"Heeeey, Onee-chan! Hellos~!"

Anathema turned around. "Hana—? GAH!"

"Onee-chan~!" Hana suddenly glomped Anathema. "It's sooo cool! The dude can read my mind! And he looks like a real-life-pirate!" she whispered the last part as Nightmare distractedly mumbled to himself.

Anathema grimaced and glanced in Nightmare's direction. _Read minds, eh? But how? He looks so pathetic and_—

"Blarrghh!" Nightmare whipped out his handkerchief and coughed, spewing blood into the cloth square. "Hey!" he yelled at her. "Don't say that! I'm a very cool and amazing person!"

"Who looks like a pirate captain!" Hana cheekily added.

"Yeah! What she sai—!" Nightmare began, then yelled at Hana. "NO! NOT a pirate captain! Hana, we went over this! I'm an INCUBUS! Not a pirate captain!"

"Then why do you _dress _like one, huh?" Hana poked him hard in the chest."I got it, you're one of those weird freaky lowlife cosplayers, huh? (Anathema: Hana, don't be hating on the cosplayers, they're actually quite nice….) Makes sense you're not cool enough to be a real- life-pirate" Hana crossed her arms looking disappointed. "Geez, and I wanted to join your crew, too!" She sighed, shaking her head and clicking her tongue. "Way to ruin an innocent little girl's dream, Nightmare!"

"C-cosplayer?!" Nightmare sputtered as he spat up more blood. "No! I'm too cool for stuff like that!" (Anathema: Oh, you hate on them too?! They're misunderstood people!)

"Sure you are~!" Hana said sarcastically.

"Hana, be nice to the _muryokuna chīsai gaki__,_" Anathema sighed, yanking her away from Nightmare. "He looks ready to drop dead anyways."

"You're so cruel!" Nightmare wailed, coughing up yet more blood into his handkerchief. "And all I wanted to do was help you! Guess you don't want my help in your quest find out more about Wonderland so, bye!" with a final sob, he disappeared.

Anathema's eyes widened in panic. "No! Wait, come back!" She pushed Hana away (Hana: Ouchies! Stop doing that!) and ran forward several paces. _No don't go! _"No! Please! Come back, I need you!"

"Well," Anathema suddenly felt arms wrapping around her from behind, pulling her against something hard—Nightmare—purring into her ear, "When you put it _that _way, you seem _way_ more appealing—OW!"

"Let go of me, idiot!" Anathema was struggling wildly, kicking at his legs.

"Geez," Nightmare did as she asked, pouting and crossing his arms. "You were simply _begging_ for me to come back...what happened to that girl?"

"She doesn't want to be harassed, that's what!" Anathema snapped, crossing her arms defensibly. "What were you going to tell me—Hana, what's with that face?!"

Hana pouted. "All of the hot guys are after you, Onee-chan! And you don't even have to try…"

"What?" Anathema jolted. "N-no they're not!"

"Theys totally are!" Hana argued. "Julius held your hand, Nightmare hugged you, and Acey winked at you! What's your secret huh? Don't worry i won't tells anyone, Scouts honor," Hana did the _three_-_finger_ salute "Now be a good Onee-Chan and squeal like Mrs. piggy!"

"That means _nothing_!" Anathema shrieked indignantly. "And no! I will not squeal like that goddamn Muppet!"

"But, Onee-chan~!" Hana poked her. "Oh yeah! I forgots Kermy was your favorite!"

"NO!" Anathema blushed. "Well, maybe! And what secret is there to tell?! I know nothing about this crazy dream!"

"Liar!" Hana pouted, crossing her arms.

Nightmare laughed. "Believe me, Hana, the Knight does not love your sister, which reminds me...the _both_ of you have a benefit in this world."

"What is it?" Anathema asked pointedly, turning to him.

Nightmare smiled. "Everyone here simply loves an outsider...maybe even more now that there are two!"

Hana gaped. "_Everyone_...loves an outsider...as in Onee-chan.. and..._me_?"

"Everyone," Nightmare nodded in confirmation, "even _me_" winking at Anathema who rolled her eyes. "As a plus, I want to give you advice on where to go when your time at the Clockmaker's place is over."

"Where?!" Anathema demanded.

"Well…" Nightmare grinned, obviously trying to procrastinate. "Aw, I can't remember!" he smacked himself in the forehead with a feigned, dramatic sigh of remorse. "Perhaps you can help me remember?" he cupped her chin.

"Oh I'll help you remember all right," Anathema growled, hands balling up into fists.

"Gah!" Nightmare paled...well, more than he already was. "N-nevermind! I-I'll tell you!"

"Thank you," Anathema relaxed her hands. "So, care to spill the beans?"

"if I had any," Nightmare mumbled, "I'd spill them all over you"

"I mean tell us!" Anathema snapped, blushing angrily. "if you can _truly_ read minds, then you should be able to figure out what I really meant!"

"Aw," Nightmare whined. "You truly are no fun! I'm only doing this so you can lighten up a bit."

"Ya knows, he's got a point!" Hana piped up. "You should lighten up! Otherwise you'll get frown lines and wrinkles and other old people things, and i know how much you hate the idea of looking old! But... if you are wrinkled and nasty then you'll look unattractive and, all the cute guys of wonderland are mine! Muahahaa!"

Anathema gave her a warning glare….but that didn't stop her from touching at her face uneasily.

Nightmare smiled. "At the Amusement Park, you can find a temporary residence...or the Hatter's Mansion, but thats too dangerous; not as much as Heart Castle, but still pretty lethal—"

"Ooh, a castle?!" Hana squealed excitedly, clapping her hands rapidly. "I love castles! Is there a Queen and King, Oh, and a hot prince on a white horse?! Anathema, i calls dibs…!"

"Shaddup—!" Anathema began.

"Not...this one you won't," Nightmare sweatdropped. "They're all psychopaths!" (Hana: Really~?) "Well...except for the King, but still….."

"Hatters…?" Anathema raised an eyebrow. "That sounds safer than 'Amusement Park', so why not go there?" (Hana: What kind of sick person no like Amusement Parks?! Oh wait, you Onee-chan! *Grin*)

Nightmare shuddered. "Trust me, you do not want to spend your time here in the hands of a mafia—!" He froze and glanced at Anathema's steady expression. "Oh...so you were _already_ acquainted with a mafia before…?"

Anathema flinched slightly, but gave no answer.

"Onee-chan…" Hana said.

"What?" Anathema looked at her sister.

"NOOO!" Hana glomped her. "You weren't a druggie, were you?! Or a drug mule for a mafia?! You aren't on their hit-list, are you?!" She began to sob. "No...you're too young to die! It's okay, Onee-Chan we'll get thru this, even if i need to 'rough' up some guys" Hana hit her fist against her palm repeatedly.

"Are you crazy?!" Anathema tried to push Hana away. "No!"

"Then how do you know the mafia?" Hana looked up at her sister.

Anathema thought it over. "I...I always thought you knew…" she paused and shook her head. "N-never mind, Amusement Park it is…."

"Yay!' Hana squealed happily, forgetting about the previous statements. "We're gonna live in the Amusement Park!"

Nightmare sighed in relief. "Good, now it's time for you to wake up." The colors and shapes around them began to fade.

Hana herself smiled and said, "Okay, bye-byes, see you in my dreams!" before vanishing.

"Ah!" Anathema panicked slightly then calmed. "Wait, will you be here _every_ time we sleep?!"

Nightmare's quickly fading voice answered, "My dear, as long as I'm here and _you _need me, I will be…"

* * *

"...eighty points….." Julius sipped his coffee, put the mug down then reached for a wrench and a clock.

"Thank you," Anathema nodded, nudging them to him as Hana bounced madly in her seat. "I...we'd best get going."

"Stay safe," Julius looked up and steadily eyed the two sisters.

"Bye, Mr. Gloomy Guy!" Hana smiled cheekily, waving like a young child. "See ya later, alligator!"(Jazzimint: This would make more sense if this were gray XD)

"Get out already!" Anathema scooped up her sister , flinging Hana onto her shoulder. (Hana: Whee!) "Don't overwork yourself, Monrey. We'll be right back."

"Hn," Julius turned his attentions back to the clock as the girls left the tower.

* * *

Outside the tower, Hana and Anathema started running down a winding road.

"Wait!" Hana realized as they ran.

"What is it?" Anathema glanced at Hana.

"We never asked Julius where the Amusement Park is!" Hana screeched to a halt. She sat down and reached for a pouch. "SOS! Oh noes! I didn't refill on sacks too!" she whimpered. "I'm sad now…"

Anathema rolled her eyes and placed a hand on Hana's shoulder. "First of all, I refilled your snack pouch (with my own supply) when I was making Monrey some coffee; second, Hana, remember how we found the amusement park back home—uh, in the real, _non-dream_ world?"

Hana sniffed and looked up at her sister, a slow smile forming on her face. "I smelled da carnival foods...and you heards the music!"

"Mm-hm," Anathema nodded. "Now, all we have to do is listen for the music—"

"Or smell da food!"

"—and we'll be okay," Anathema finished. "Let's go?' She stood up and held her hand out.

Hana nodded with a smile. "Uh-huh!" she grabbed her sister's hand, the latter pulling her up. "heh, I can't wait for the yummy cotton candy and the hot dogs and the—"

The two continued on their way...and it wasn't long before a ferris wheel was in sight.

"There!" Hana squealed, pointing frantically at the structure. "A ferris wheel! Onee-chan, you know how much I loves 'em~!"

"I do all too well," Anathema squinted slightly. "I...I think I see someone at the entrance...must be open so—"

"FUN TIME~!" Hana shrieked with joy, suddenly taking off, running as fast as she could towards the ferris wheel's direction. "WHOOOO-HOOOOO!"

"Ah!" Anathema instantly panicked. "H-Hana, wait up!" She ran after her sister, but was no match for the girl's speed. "Hana, you need to slow down!"

"NOOOOO~!" Hana laughed. "I'm having too much fun~!"

Anathema sighed in annoyance, "Hana! Remember what Monrey said! He warned us that this world is dangerous and—!"

"I'm sorry!" Hana shrieked, speeding up purposefully. "But I can't hear you over the sound of something actually FUN, unlike you!"

"Hey, what do you mean by that—?!" Anathema began when Hana suddenly screeched to a halt, the latter bumping into her and knocking them both down, face-down.

"Ouchies!" Hana whined, rubbing her head. She craned her neck so as to look her older sister face-to-face—a pretty difficult feat considering she was on top of Hana. "Stupid Onee-chan! Why'd ya do that?!"

"Hey, you're the one who stopped!" Anathema snapped, flushing lightly, bopping Hana on the head. "It's _your _damn fault we were knocked over!"

"Hey, what'n tarnation are ya two girls doin'?!"

Hana and Anathema looked up and, standing over them, was a man wearing brown pants, a white work shirt with a yellow vest and jacket over it. The yellow-colored jacket had light-blue diamond shaped pattern down the sides and music notes on the ends of the sleeves and the front of it. His hair was in some form of a braid and was a reddish-brown color. His belt was also brown, but had carousel horses attached to the sides in the bottom-front. Glasses were positioned on the bridge of his nose and he had a violin in his hands.

"Awkward…." Hana whispered in Anathema's ear.

_Agreed,_ Anathema thought. But seeing as she would rather die than admit it aloud..."Uh…" she jolted and rolled off of Hana, standing up with a start, rubbing off any dust that got onto her mostly exposed skin. "S-Sorry, we tripped and...fell…"

The man nodded slowly. "Okay...that's sounds much better'n what I was thinkin'!" His voice had a slight country-like accent. He held out his hand and helped Hana stand up. "So, you have faces but are without a role...outsiders, right?"

"Yeah-huh!" Hana nodded eagerly with a broad smile. "Or, well, that's what Julius tolds me, errm, us!"

"Julius huh?" the man nodded thoughtfully. "Good guy, that Julius; too much of a workaholic, but still good, Ms…err…"

"I'm Anathema Lobato," the respective girl responded, instinctively shaking his hand. "That girl over there is my younger sister—"

"Hana Sakura Elizabeth Charlotte Alexandra Lobato...the first! But mah friends just calls me Hana." Hana interrupted with a cheeky smile and wink, a hand making a peace-out sign.

"Uh...yeah," Anathema blinked and looked at her sister in confusion. "What...she said…." _Is that even her __**real**_ _full name?!_

"Gowland," the man grinned, obviously amused by Hana's sweet naïvety . "I'm this here Park's owner!"

"What? No first name?" Anathema asked.

Gowland jolted...and went on talking as if she had not spoken. "So, what are two sweet-lookin' outsiders doin' 'round here?"

"Uh…" Anathema didn't know to put their request in words. "I...we need…"

"Stupid Onee-chan!" Hana was tired of letting her sister take the lead and push her aside. "Let da pro so this!" At Gowland's raised eyebrow, Hana explained, "She's socially impaired, ya knows!" she aimed her sister's head away from Gowland (Ya know, in imitation of the trolls from _Frozen_? Great movie, _Frozen_…)

"I see," Gowland nodded with a smile as Hana actually dropped her sister. (Hana: Oopsies!/Anathema: Oh, I'll show you 'Oopsies'!) "So, what is it that you need, darlin'?"

"Well, you see, we're kinda, no really ARE actually, trapped here by Petey White," Hana's mouth was shooting out words at eighty miles an hour. "And well, we were bunking with Julius, the clockmaker—as you knows—but he said we could only stay for about three time periods then he was gonna kick us out to fend for our lonesome selves here in this world, defenseless, cold, alone, and *gasp* even _snackless_—the horror of it all! Which would be suuuuuuper bad! So what we really want is a place to stay and Julius, Nightmare really, told us this was the safest, funnest place to be since the Hatters are mafia, apparently Onee-chan has past experience with mafia ya knows—she won't tell me why, the bitch— (Anathema: Hey!)and the castle peeps are apparently psychos, even tho' it'd be really cool if we could live there, but we don't wanna die, so we came all the way here because it's probably a safer place to live than anywhere else plus all the fun rides and yummy foods—" Here Hana took a deep breath. "But we would really appreciate it if ya let us stay, sound good? We have no where else safer to go…" Hana added ruefully. "PLEASE~?" she made puppy-dog eyes.

Gowland rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Well, I'll be! That's one hell-of-a-story ya told there, Sweet Pea!"

_He called me Sweet Pea!_ Hana thought with glee. _That's good!...right?_

Gowland looked them over and grinned broadly. "Why not! Hey, with you newcomin' two outsiders here, I think I feel a beautiful song comin' on!" Without warning, he positioned his violin and began to play a horrible screeching. "La, la, la, la, la~!"

"Unh!" both sisters winced and covered their ears.

"Onee-chan~!" Hana whined over the bloodcurdling racket. "My ears are MELTING! DO SOMETHING!"

"Ngh!" Anathema began to move towards the music-enthralled Park owner who was apparently oblivious to the torture he was unconsciously inflicting.

"La, la, la, la—! Wh-what'n tarnation—! Gowland stammered as Anathema snatched away the violin. "Oh no, don't destroy m'violin, Sweetie! Music ain't ever harmed no one!"

"I'm not gonna break it, Old Man!" Anathema snapped, holding it tightly by the neck. "I'm trying to save lives here!"

Gowland pouted, which Anathema thought actually looked kind of sweet on him. "Fine...wait, can you play?" he asked eagerly.

"Huh?!" Anathema jolted slightly and reluctantly shook her head. "N-no...b-but….Hana can!" She glanced over at her sister who was idly trying to reach for some butterflies above her head until she noticed the glances aimed at her.

"Eeps!" Hana jolted and blushed slightly. "W-well, I...I _can_, but—!"

"Wonderful!" Gowland took the violin from Anathema's hands and placed it in Hana's along with the bow. "Play for me, Darlin', and you an' your sister can stay!"

Hana glanced at Anathema who nodded, a rare smile playing slightly on her lips. This reassured Hana. "Okay…" Placing the chin rest on her jaw, firmly yet with a relaxed, gentle touch, Hana lovingly moved the bow over the strings, producing a clear, melodious vibrato. Satisfied with the sound, Hana began to play a slow, moving melody, fingers sliding gracefully along the strings as the bow produced the clear sounds. (without the piano tho'—  watch?v=TD8_iULWVH4) When she was done, she glanced up with a bashful little smile. "Sorry, if I messed up!" _Whoa_, she thought, _were those ...on Onee's face…?_

"Darlin'," Gowland interrupted her thoughts by putting a hand on her shoulder. "That was the most beautiful piece I've ever heard! What's it called?"

"_Sad Romance_ by Thao Nguyen Xanh," Hana answered shyly, grateful for the compliment. "But it's been so long since I last played it since I only play it when I'm sad...damn! I can't remember when I last played it! Am I goin' crazy?!"

"No…." Gowland sweatdropped. "You're too young for that…besides, everybody forgets small details like that all the time! Especially the sad ones..."

"But I do remember…" Anathema murmured under her breath, looking slightly towards the day sky.

"What was that, Onee-chan?" Hana and Gowland turned to the girl.

She jolted. "I-I said it was good, though you could use a little more practice," Anathema said with a sharp, calculating tone.

"Aw, Onee-chan~!" Hana laughed, hugging her sister, careful to avoid crushing the violin. "You don't really mean that~!"

"Hn!" Anathema shrugged her off. "So...Gowland, does that mean…?"

"Oh, you can stay!" Gowland said cheerfully. "And you can have the violin as a welcomin' gift too, Sweet Pea!"

"Really?!" Hana's eyes lit up. "Wowzas! Thank you so much~!" She hugged Gowland.

"I'll even show you where your rooms can be!" the man laughed. "Let's go!" He and Hana made their way past the gate and into the park, chatting about food and the rides.

_Wow...it's been so long since that song...and yet it is still as beautiful as_—Anathema jolted. "Hey! Wait up, you two!" She charged after them.

* * *

"We're baaaaaack~!" Hana crowed as they made their way back into the tower. "Julius, we're ho—!"

"I heard!" the Clockmaker snapped, finishing his work on a clock. "So?'

"We're gonna be staying with Gowland at the Amusement Park, cool huh?! Are you gonna visits!" Hana plopped down, almost knocking over several tools, nearly sending them tumbling on top of her. "Eeeps!"

"Ah, Hana!" Anathema began to run in her sister's direction when...

Fast as lightning, Julius was at her side, steadying the utilities. "Are you alright?!" he asked, clearly distressed.

"uh..oops…" Hana laughed sheepishly. "I just klutzy!"

"Be careful next time!" Julius took hold of the arm that had hit the tools. "Good, a slight bruise, but you will be fine."

Hana beamed. "Aw, so you _do_ care! You're gonna miss us huh Juli-Tan!?"

"No," Julius stood up and went back to his desk. "I simply know that you two are unreplaceable, unlike everything else here."

"What do you mean by that?" Anathema asked, sitting down as Julius stood up to bring two steaming mugs of coffee. "H-Hana, get our stuff from the room please."

"Aw!" Hana pouted and stormed out of the room.

Julius watched Hana leave and placed a mug in front of Anathema before answering, "Everything here has a clock in the place of a heart...as you can see—hear better still…" he motioned from Anathema to place her ear against his chest which she did so carefully.

_**Tick...tock...tick...tock…**_

She gasped, flushing slightly. "You...you weren't kidding…" she pressed closer to him as to better listen to the hypnotizing. "And here I thought you were bluffing about this revelation…"

Julius sighed. "It is an endless, _pointless_ cycle. My job as clockmaker is to repair the clocks brought to me by Ace after a person dies. When I am finished, the newly repaired clock becomes a new person. The reason why I could tell you and Hana were outsiders is because the people without a role here are faceless...only those with an important role, such as Ace and myself, having faces."

"That's so…" Anathema couldn't find the right word. "..._pitiful_…how can you stand to live in such a world?"

"Did you not call it a dream?" Julius raised an eyebrow.

Anathema looked up at him slightly. "It just _has_ to be...the faceless, the fact you look like my friend Lewis when I know that he's…" she paused, brow furrowing slightly. "Oh...oh, gosh, I...funny, I can't seem to—UNH!" A piercing flash of lightning ran through her mind, any memories bashing to pieces, excruciating pain increasing the more she tried to remember. "Ah!" She fell to her knees, holding her head tightly in agony. "AAH!"

"Anathe—" Julius began to reach for her, but a crash from the doorway caused him to stop.

"ONEE-CHAN!" Hana cried out, rushing to her sister's side. "Onee-Chan! Onee-chan!" she put a hand on her Anathema's back. "Are you okay?! This isn't the best time to die don't cha think!"

"I...I'm...fine! Don't worry about it!" she gasped out, clutching her head, looking up at Julius. "What...what caused that?"

Julius sighed, a hand brushing his bangs out of his eyes. "Forgive me, I didn't warn you about this. There are certain memories that cannot be permitted here. If you try to focus your mind to them, you will receive pain to deter you from remembering."

Anathema stood up shakily. "Uh...I guess Lewis is...against the rules of this place…? But why? I can't even remember what I was going to say about him—! Unh…!" She winced at a sharp pang of pain, nearly falling over.

Hana leaned onto her and draped Anathema's arm over her shoulder. "I'll help you get to Gowland—Eeps!" Anathema's weight nearly knocked them both into the clock pile if had Julius not been there to catch them both. "Or not..." she sweatdropped. "Sorrys!

"Let me help you," Julius sighed, carrying a groaning Anathema bridal-style. "To the Amusement Park?"

"Mm-hmm!" Hana nodded with her usual spunky attitude though a hint of worry as she picked up the items she'd dropped. "Maybe Gowland can help her!"

"Lewis…" Anathema groaned slightly as the three set out. "Lewis...why did you have to leave…? Unh..."

* * *

"Oh there you are again!" Gowland had been talking with a Park employee when he'd heard the threesome approach. "Oh, what'n tarnation happened to her?!" he had noticed Anathema.

"She merely felt unwell," Julius handed her to Gowland who took a hold of her in a similar fashion to how Julius had held her.

"Alright then," Gowland nodded, slightly concerned as Anathema's head lolled loosely on her shoulders. "H-Hana?"

"Yeps?" Hana looked away from her sister and stared wide-eyed at Gowland.

"Here," Gowland struggled slightly as he reached into his pocket, pulling out a golden tag. "Here, wear this. It'll tell everyone to treat ya to free stuff and that you're m'special guest!"

"Yay!" Hana laughed, taking the tag, putting the cord around her neck. "Free foods! Your like a fairy god mother right nows!" (Gowalnd: Fairy-go-what? i ain't an ol' lady!) She glanced at Julius. "You comin'?" But he'd disappeared. "Huh?!"

"Oh, worry yer pretty little head over him!" Gowland said over his shoulder as he made his way towards the living quarters. "He doesn't like being out so much. I'll go put your sister to bed, 'kay? Have fun!"

"Oh I will!" Hana smiled, waving good-bye. "Bye-bye, Mr. Gowland!" She turned around. "Now...which one of these delectable little carnival goodies do I feast on first…? Oh course i don'ts want any yummy sweets to feels left out so i gots to be smarts about it!"

* * *

The whole time there was meal after meal after meal of cotton candy, hot dogs, candied apples, and other sweet, high-on-sugar foods. Hana spent her time on the rides such as the bumper-cars and roller coasters. She was just making her way over to the ferris wheel (Hana: Always save the best for last!) when she heard—

"Unh…"

"Hmm?" Hana turned around, a lollypop in her mouth. _Who_—_?_ her heart nearly stopped at the sight she witnessed.

An extremely handsome boy with fuchsia pink hair that match with his striped fur scarf and his tail stumbled towards her. He wore a black vest with zippers and a black skirt with a cat head and more zippers, beneath that, he donned a pair of black capris (Or leggings?) that came to about right above the knee and the two legs were connected by a strangely placed strip of fabric, black gloves with hot pink collars on each one, a collar around his neck, and black shoes with pink and black striped tube socks. He had a gold chain on his collar to his left-handed glove and another on his pair of black of shorts leading to a gun in his hand. He also had several piercings on his both on cat ears on top of his head and on his tail (Hana: Eeps! So adorbz!), and medals on his fur boa. His belly button was pierced with three tattooed points above it. The main problem with him was the fact that he was blood-covered, his body ridden with cut and scrapes.

He glanced up at Hana who could see he had yellow eyes with black tattooed points under them, a steady eyeing her. "Huh…?"

"Eeps!" Hana suddenly glomped the boy. "You're sooooo cute~!" she squealed.

"Huh?" the boy was surprised and winced at the slight pain. "I...I dunno what I did, but...hey, what the hell! I'll take the hug!" He grinned wildly and wrapped his arms tightly around her. "Awright—Ow!"

Hana froze and backed up sheepishly. "Sorrys!" she rubbed the back of her neck. "Heh, oopsies, now I'm all covered in blood too—" She gasped in horror. "Eeeps! You're hurt, Mr...uh…!"

"Boris," the boy laughed, "Boris Airay, and don't worry! I was just fooling around the castle like I usually do, killing the guards and maids and stuff (Hana: Eeps! So much death!). I just screwed up a bit this time and got careless!"

"And got hurt too!" Hana pouted. "C'mon, Boris!" She grabbed his hand. "We needs to get you first-aid attention!" she began to guide him towards the place where she and Anathema were going to be staying.

But Boris dug his feet into the ground to halt their movement. "But these'll disappear in a time turn or so!" he protested. "Ya don't need to waste time on something so—!"

"Nuh-uh-uh!" Hana stubbornly shook her head, a childish pout on her face. "If ya don't treats this, it'll get infected if ya wait, and if you're infected, you'll bloat; if you're bloated—believe me, it's NOT super-special-awesome—you won't have any more fun!"

Boris blinked and laughed. "Ha, if ya say so—"

"Hana," she told him as she led him through the crowd. "The name's Hana."

"Well, Hana," Boris mused. "Ya don't have to worry so much! If I die, I'm replaceable! Someone else'll just take my place—!"

"What does that even mean, 'replaceable'?" Hana muttered, stopping in from of a med-station miraculously placed in the Park. "It's not like you're toys to be thrown away after Onee-chan breaks 'em! Your special!" Hana began to blush.

"Onee-who?"

"Onee-chan!" Hana repeated, pulling out several bandages and gauzes. "My big sis! She sometimes breaks my toys without noticing and then we hafta throw 'em out!" She began to bandage his arm with some gauze. "It's sad, I knows, but she never really means to do it! She just don't know her own strength!"

"But it's true!" Boris shrugged. (Hana: Stop moving, you!) "With all of us having clocks for hearts, we just die, get fixed by the clockmaker, then get reborn as someone else who doesn't get our old memories.:

"Ya make it sound so cut-and-dried and depressing!" Hana used her teeth to cut the gauze. "But seriously, people just ain't replaceable! That's stupid!"

"Look, Hana," Boris sat down on a nearby bench and glanced at her. "Nobody here gives a rat's ass about death, okay? Here, there's a mob war all the time, whether it's the Old Man, or the Hatter, or the psychotic queen, everybody here is fighting for territory all the time, so there's pretty much death everywhere."

"Oh…" Hana looked down as she sat next to him. "That's...that's so sad! Why is it like this?"

"Who knows!" Boris sighed. "But for all I know, it just means have have to be—!"

"RUN! IT'S THE CASTLE GUARDS!"

"Damn!" Boris whipped out his gun, growling slightly as the people around him screamed in alarm. "They followed me?!"

Hana looked around at the panicking people. "oh no! What are we gonna does! And why do these peoples have no faces?!"

"I'll tell ya later over an ice cream if we get through this nice and clean!" Boris winked at her, holding out his gun-free hand. "I'll protect you, okay?"

"Ooh! I loves icy cream! But wait…..You're gonna kill people aren't you?' Hana asked ruefully. "Cuz I don't like that, it's not right!"

"Not unless it's an emergency!" Boris promised. "it'll be like...It'll be like a game!"

"Okays!" Hana cheered up real quick after that. "But if you kill anyone without a reason, I'm gone!' She took a hold of his hand.

"Good luck surviving without me, babe!" Boris winked. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Hm…?" Anathema sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. _What….what's going_—_?_

The sound of gunshots shocked the thoughts out of her head. She quickly jumped out of the bed and dashed outside. There were several faceless running around, others firing and dodging bullets. Some were dressed in the uniform for park employees and others were dressed like—

"Castle...staff...?" Anathema muttered incredulously under her breath. _But wait, I was __**unconscious**__...shouldn't I be back—?_

"Gah!" a faceless man was shot twice through the head in front of her, his gun clattering and skittering until it rested at her feet.

She grabbed the gun and checked it. "Damn, it's...loaded?!" She was so sure it be empty, seeing as a revolver only fires six…

"Aaaaah!" a tuxedo-donning, green eyed boy with brown mouse ears and a hat sided to the right side on top of his orange-and-green haired head and (surprisingly enough) a brown tail was running through the shootout, dodging dying faceless and skittering away from armed castle staff. "AAAAAH!" He was suddenly cornered by three castle guards. "Oh..oh no~!" he sobbed as they closed in on him, sucking his head between his knees. _Oh no...I'm gonna die~!_

_**BANG! BANG! BANG!**_

The boy lifted his head, all of his assailants dead around him. "Huh…?"

"Are you alright?!" Anathema rushed to his side, putting a hand on his shoulder. "You weren't hurt, were you?!"

"Out...sider…?' the boy managed to say through gasps and tears.

"Y-yes," Anathema sighed. "Yes, I'm an—Huh?!"

"Ooh!" the boy squealed, glomping her tightly. "Lemme squeak in a kiss! SQUEAK~!"

"Gah! No!" Anathema tried to peel him off of her, but all she could manage to do was push his face back.

"Aw~!" the boy whined. "I just wanted a kiss to show you my thanks for saving me!"

"Just get back, I can't defend someone like you (Mysterious Boy: Squeak~?) if you're stuck on me!"

"Oh, my name's Pierce!" the boy grinned cutely. "Pierce Villiers, but you can just call me Pierce!" He let go of her and stood back. And that's when Anathema had a full-on view of what he looked like.

The shootout seemed to slow around her as a flood of memories rushed through her, a young boy screaming for help, the roar of a river, the sound of a man's laughing, the feelings of pain, loss, and utter despair nearly causing her to keel over as another headache began as she remembered who the young boy was, or seemed to be...he was almost like her—

"Hey! Outsider Girl!" Pierce was shaking her roughly, snapping her out of the rush. "are you okay? You looked really pale well, paler than you already are, but still, you had me worried, Outsider—"

"My name is Anathema," her whole demeanor towards him changing as she gave him a tight smile. "But you can just call me Onee-chan"

"As in 'Big Sis'?" Pierce squealed. "No way!" he glomped her again, this time, Anathema not minding it so much. "I'd rather call you Onee-sama~!"

"Fine with me," Anathema told him, abruptly aiming and shooting someone who was approaching behind them. "Stay with me and I'll promise you, we'll get through this alive." The same words she'd told another years ago…

"Okay!" Pierce nodded eagerly as she picked up a castle maid's guns.

They made their way through the crowds, Anathema shooting any approaching enemies as Pierce held tightly to her and picking up new guns as the ones she had ran out of bullets—or so her count told her—until they reached the carousel.

"You doing okay so far?" Anathema looked over her shoulder at Pierce who was clinging tightly to her back.

"Mm-hmm," he nodded, frightened, but okay.

"Alright then," Anathema gave a vigilant glance around. "The fight seems to be clearing up. I guess these guys either gave up or they got what they were looking for—"

"Onee-sama, you were so cool~!" Pierce squealed. "Lemme squeak in a kiss—"

"No!" Anathema pushed him away. "It'll just be so damn weird, Kawaii—!"

"Aw…." Pierce looked down, tearing up, mouse ears drooping slightly. _Wait, who's Kawaii_—_?_

A moment of silence passed...then came deep sigh. "_Fine_…"

"Huh?!" Pierce looked up at a blushing Anathema. "R-really~?!

"M-make it quick though!" Anathema snapped lightly, looking away slightly in embarrassment as she rubbed the back of her neck. _I hate how I can't resist these goddamn adorable things! Why do they always get me—?!_

"Yaaaaaaaay~!" Pierce squeaked. He leaned over, placing his hand on Anathema's cheek to turn her face towards him as she closed her eyes tight, Pierce gently pressing his lips against hers. (SFX: chuu~)

"OMIGOSH! MY EYES, MY EYES! ONEE-CHAN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

"Huh?!" Anathema's eyes flashed open as she and Pierce jolted apart. She glanced up, blush increasing. "H-Hana…?!"

Hana was riding on the back of a guy with pink hair and cat ears, or so Anathema's immediate vision told her.

"Hana...why are you riding a cosplayer?" she asked, confused. "I thought they scared you!"

"Uh, no…" Hana slid off him and yanked lightly on the boy's ears (Boris: Hey, what the hell—?) "You're confusing that with transgendies, but still, Boris isn't a cosplayer he's a genuine—!"

"CAT!" Pierce shrieked in fear, dashing behind Anathema. "AAH! Bad Kitty is gonna eat meeeeeee! An-tan, An-tan, save MEEEE!"

_I thought I was Onee-sama—? _"Whoa!" Anathema turned and glared at Boris. "You gonna try to hurt him?"

Boris scoffed, "Come on! I'm a cat, he's a mouse! Of course I'm gonna—!" He leapt to the side as a bullet nearly grazed his head. "What the—!"

"You leave him alone," Anathema growled, cocking the gun. "Or I'll make sure I won't miss next time!"

"Freakin' little bitch," Boris was likewise ticked. He whipped out his gun and aimed it at Anathema. "I'll kill you—!"

"NOOOOO!" Hana quickly went in between them. "No more fighting! Please! I swears Boris my sister is not a dog and can't you see Onee-chan's cute little boyfriend is scared shitless?!"

"Ooh, another outsider!" Pierce squealed, apparently having recovered his bravery, glomping Hana. (Hana: Eeps! Onee-chan! Your man's a cheater!/Anathema: ~~~~~~! He's not my man!)"Lemme squeak in a kiss! SQUEAK~!"

"Hey, NO!" Boris grabbed Pierce's head and pulled him away from Hana. "She's mine! I called her first! You have your own woman—!"

"Aw~!" Pierce began...then remembered who was holding him. "EEEEK! ONEE-SAMA! SAVE ME~!"

"Let go of him, you!" Anathema snatched Pierce away, arm around his shoulder. "First of all: I'm NOT his woman! Second of all, he's much smaller than you! (Pierce: Squeak~?) How can you even _dare_ stoop to such a level and bother someone like him?!"

"Cuz he's a mouse?!" Boris snapped. "It's obviously fun to torment the guy! If you had _half_ the brains _I_ do—!"

"If I had half the morality _you_ do, I'd be a serial killer!" Anathema interrupted angrily. "Someone like you needs to be taught a lesson in—!"

"Oh, now _I_ need to be taught a lesson?! Well, _you_ need to be taught _manners_, ya freakin'—!" Boris snapped.

"Uh..guys...please stop fighting…?" Hana tried to mediate.

"Oh, there y'all are!" They all turned around and saw—

"Gowland!" Hana squealed, glomping him. "Omigosh, you're alive! HALLELUJAH!"

"Uncle!" Pierce squealed, copying Hana's actions.

"I ain't your goddamn uncle, mousie!" Gowland pushed Pierce away. (Pierce: Aw, nobody loves me...except Onee-Sama! SQUEAK~!/Anathema: Hey, don't jump me because you're rejected by someone!) "heh, I'm glad y'all made it through that nasty territory fight. but it wouldnt've happened if a certain _someone_ hadn't decided to invade Heart Castle again!"

"Aw, come on, Old MAn!" Boris rolled his eye. "You know I love playing around there!"

"And that 'playin' almost always ends up bringin' your little 'game' over here!" Gowland snapped.

"Guys!" Hana came i between the fight again. "Can we stop arguing! I'm hungry…!"

"oh that's right!" Boris realized, snapping his fingers. "I still owe you that ice cream!" (Hana: Damn right ya do!)

"Ooh!" Pierce bounced in place, grabbing Anathema's arm. "Onee-sama, let's go get some cheese!"

"Uh…" Anathema sweatdropped and glanced at Gowland, her eyes begging: _Help me, PLEASE!_

Gowland thought it over, rubbing his chin pensitively. "Why it's a great idea! You four go get somethin' to eat, I'll finish unpackin' the stuff you guys brought!"

"No—! W-wait—! Gowland—!" Anathema tried to call out, but was unsuccessful as Pierce and Hana dragged her off to the nearest ice cream stand, a sulking Boris close behind them. _Can somebody help me here?!_

* * *

"Okay, how about this one: So I have a heart that never beats, I have a home but I never sleep. I can take a man's house and build another's, and...Oh! I love to play games with my many brothers and I am total ass to my queen! Who am I?" Boris grinned his wide, cheshire cat smile.

"Ermmm…." Hana's brow furrowed in thought. "hold on...I knows this…! Just let me start up ma brain power."

_Man, _Boris thought, eyeing her in amusement. _Even though her face isn't all too cute—dammit! What am I saying?! Her face is __**adorable**_ _especially when she's all thinking like that! _To him, Hana was the most interesting thing he'd ever run into since the Bloody Twins. She was the first person he'd ever seen with a dark skin color and the very first to be concerned for his health even to the point of getting ready to throw a tantrum because he'd refused. And in his opinion, that was worthy of noticing and just so happened to put her on his targeting radar. _Man, I am so gonna try to win her over! If only her sister would even let me get near her…_ He gave a dejected glance over at Anathema who was busy rubbing Pierce's head as he gobbled down cheese. _What does she even see in that brat?! _But of course he wouldn't say that aloud, the goddamn girl scared him enough as is without him needing to give her a motive...another first on Boris' list: first love, first actually serious injuries, and now the very first girl who managed to scare him shitless who unfortunately happen to be the _sister_ of his first love. What a fine day it was. He turned his attention back to Hana.

"Ummmmm….." Hana flushed lightly when she . _Come on, Hana! Do it for Boris! You must come up with something smart...must come up with something smart…must come up with something smart...must come up with at least __**something**_ _smart...must come up with some_— "DAMMIT!" Hana slammed her head into the table, startling half of the people at the café.

"Whoa!" Boris sweatdropped. "Ya didn't have to do that! It's so easy!"

"Really?" a dazed Hana looked up at him, a light blush on her face. (Boris: *thinking* _Too cute~!_) "Well, what is it?" She turned to Anathema. "Do you know, Onee-chan?"

"It simply _eludes_ me," Anathema told her, pausing her rubbing of Pierce's head (Pierce: Aw~!)

"It's gotta do with something in this world," Boris encouraged. He pulled out his gun and shot a mock shot at a table of people playing a card game.

Hana thought it over...then excitement lit up her features. "Oh, I gets it!" She bounced in her seat with such energy, the chair began to rattle. "It's da King of Hearts!"

"Bing-bing-bing!" Boris crowed, patting her on the back. "See, you're getting better at this, Hana!" (Hana: Ooh, yay!)

"Surprisingly," Anathema commented.

"Aw, Onee-chan~!" Hana whined, hugging her tightly. "You don't mean that!"

_Is that really her sister? _Boris sweatdropped. _And how come Hana hugs her for some stupid-ass bad comment and yet I get nothing for giving her an actually nice compliment! _He sulked.

Anathema sighed and stood up, pushing her sister away as gently as she could. At the same time, the time period changed from evening to night. "What the—?! But it was day a second ago!"

"Eh, time goes by differently here," Boris shrugged indifferently, folding his arms behind his head. "The time periods switch off random points so basically the day-tonight thing that just happened happens a lot too."

"Whoa…." Hana marveled. "That's so cool! It's random….just like me!"

"And late!" Anathema grabbed her arm. "Hana, it's time to get some rest."

"Aw~!" Hana and Pierce whined as Boris paid the clerk (Boris: Why do _I _have to pay for everybody?!)

"You come too, Pierce," Anathema told him. "I'll just ask Gowland if he can let you take Hana's room."

"NOOOOES!" Hana whined, taking a melodramatic pose. "I'm homeless now! I guess ill just have to sleep in da ferris wheel or something ooh maybe i can room with Boris~!"

"Uh, no," Anathema rolled her eyes. "I meant that we were gonna share a room, Hana."

"Yay~!" Hana squealed hugging her tightly.

"Umph!" Anathema pushed her back. "Come on then!"

* * *

"Hey, Onee-chan?"

"What is it, Hana?" Anathema slipped her clothes into a drawer.

"How come you're wearing one of _Gowland's _work shirts instead of a nightdress like me?"

Anathema froze, blushing. "I...uh...I...don't...like dresses...so.." The white shirt came down to mid-thigh, the top few buttons unbuttoned, revealing a slight of her cleavage.

"Okay!" Hana leaned back. "Suspicious excuse, but still...Onee...can you brush my hair like you usually do before we sleep in some new place away from home?"

"Such a nuisance," Anathema muttered, shaking her head with a slight smile. She grabbed a bush from the drawer next to their bed and kneeled on top of it, beckoning for her sister to sit. When Hana complied, Anathema untied the ribbon holding Hana's ponytail, the brush flying up and down the silky strands. When she was done, Hana's eyes were readily drooping. But she still maintained a glare.

"What is it now?" Anathema snapped.

Hana plopped down belly-side down "You have to sing me to sleep too!"

Anathema paled. "No!"

"Please~?" Hana made puppy dog eyes. "With cherries and hot fudge and rainbow sprinkles on top, since I know you hate all other kinds of sprinkles?"

Anathema stood up and walked over to the window, glancing outside. She sighed and glanced at Hana wearily. "What song?"

"_My Heart Will Go On_!" Hana bounced excitedly. "Seeing as I'm feelin' da love right now, I wants that one!"

"For who, Ace or Boris?"

"Uh….." Hana sheepishly thought it over. "Well...Acey was kinda a love-at-first-sight thing, but Boris...Oh, Onee-chan, me feels like I known Boris since f_orever_! Like trues love ya know like I'm Cinderella and he da prince charming guy who climbs up my hair you're my evil sister with the apple and your boyfriend can be the dwarfs while Gowland is my step mother with the mirror and says fee fi fo fum!"

"Hana, I'm not too keen on following your little crossovers!" _Even though I wouldn't really be an evil step sister to you of all people… _Anathema shook her head. "Seems like that to you with practically _every_ cute guy you meet!'

"But this time it's different, I swears!" Hana protested. "Hand on my beating heart! These two...they're different!"

Anathema shook her head. "Well, lucky you, I still haven't found someone in my attentions here in this dream!"

Hana giggled. "What about Pierce? He's cute!"

"That's—!" she began angrily...then suddenly calmed. "Hana…that's actually kind of..different…" Anathema admitted. "It's not in a romantic way but...sort of like how I care about…"

"Who?" Hana asked. "Onee-chan, who is it?"

"Uh…"

"Come on, Onee-chan~" Hana grinned. "Like who?"

"Like….how I care about...you…" Anathema glanced away, blushing slightly. She looked back at Hana and jolted. "Huh, why are you looking at me like—?!"

Hana was horrified. "You like me in THAT way?! Onee-chan! I didn't knowed _THAT_ about you! Won't judge you tho'..."

"No!" Anathema yelped. "Not like _that_! I meant you both are important to me in the sibling manner!"

"Oh…." Hana nodded, laughing slightly, completely relieved. "Geez, you scared me, Onee-chan! Okay, so that song…?"

"Yeah," Anathema nodded, thinking of Pierce. "I...I think I will."

"Do it all dramatic like!" Hana urged. "Like you're in a concert trying to actually sing it, like that time when you accidentally drank Daddy's beer and got all loopy!"

"I feel loopy enough doing this for you," Anathema sighed. "Let's get this over with." She stalked over to the side of the bed where their bag was. "Ever notice how funny it is that my laptop gets signal here?" (Yeah...I kinda forgot to mention Ana had a large bag with her filed with technology shizz when Peter came along) She opened it, typed a couple of search words and soon, the music began to play. She moved to the center of the room and opened her mouth, a melody flowing out,

_Every night in my dreams_

_I see you, I feel you, _

_That is how I know you, go on_

Anathema used her hands to form gestures that coincided with the song:

_Far across the distance_

_And spaces between us_

_You have come to show you go on_

Her eyes closed as she sang the line:

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

Hana stared at her sister wided eyed. _Onee-chan…_.

_Love can touch us one time_

_And last for a lifetime_

_And never let go 'til we're gone_

Anathema took a deep breath as her hand was suddenly settled on the window sill as she looked out at the nighttime park.

_Love was when I loved you_

_One true time I hold to_

_In my life we'll always go on_

Tears began to form, but it did not inhibit her song.

_Near, far, wherever you are_

_I believe that the heart does go on_

_Once more you open the door_

_And you're here in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on_

_(Mmhmm)_

The song seemed to drift through the Park employees glancing around incredulously. Even Boris stopped in his tracks at the sound. _No...way...what is that...? _

Gowland paused from talking to Pierce and glanced in the direction of the girl's room. _Well I'll be...that's mighty fine singin'... _

_Onee-sama?_ Pierce thought. _Or Han-tan?_

Decidedly, Hana joined her voice to her sister's as Anathema took a deep breath, shaking her head to clear her emotions, reaching the climax of the song:

_You're here, there's nothing I fear, _

_And I know that my heart will go on_

_We'll stay forever this way_

_You are safe in my heart_

_And my heart will go on and on..._

"Onee-chan! That was so beautiful!" Hana glomped Anathema from behind as she finished, a little tear-eyed herself. "You were amazing!"

"You too…" Anathema laughed slightly. "heh, I guess we have to go to sleep now!"

"Yeah...wait!" Hana protested. "But I'm not sleepy! No! I refuse to go to sleep! I protest! I will not sleep! I deserve the basic human rights! You'll never make me—!" She suddenly began tilting to the side as sleep hit her.

"Whoa!" Anathema caught her sister before she fell. "_Baka no Hana_…" She rolled her sister onto the bed, tucking her in with the greatest of care. _Geez, _she thought, watching her sister sleep. _You'd think a ball of energy like that would stay up later!_

She pulled some spare sheets and made herself a bed on the floor. Laying down, Anathema sighed. _Boy...how long'll this dream last?_ The last sound she heard before sleep consumed her was Hana unconsciously muttering, "Mm...Onee-chan...do you love me?"

"Yes, Hana, I do love you…" She smiled and fell asleep. "You're practically my everything…"

* * *

The wind carried the song all the way to the mansion, past the gates and the snoring gatekeepers.

He looked up from a document he'd been working on, slightly surprised at the melodious sound, and glanced out his open window, a breeze blowing around the papers on his desk, nearly knocking his hat off of his desk had he not been so alert. But he didn't care. That song...so mellow-toned yet with a touch of hope and love…it intrigued him in a way he did not understand.

_A siren? _he thought with a laugh. _Since when are there sirens in Wonderland?_ He knew very well there weren't any. He knew he simply _must_ had to engage in a conversation with this so-called 'siren'. And he knew exactly who was behind him at the second. "Young lady, care to do me a favor next time period or so?"

"Umm...I'd say no but...Eh, fuck it, Boss, I'll do it! I've got no life anyways~!"

"Your sarcasm is refreshing," the man told her. "Now, next day period, (Servant: Aw, fuck that, Boss~! (_ _") How 'bout evening instead~?/(="=) Man: Shut up, you ) I need you to find…"

* * *

Yeah, so here's the rest of the shizz, hope you found this a little amusing...eh, see you guys next time! We appreciate you putting up with our sorta random sense of humor! Jk, we actually had kinda some fun writing this—Eh, enough rambling, see ya!

~Dina G/ Jazzimint

* * *

BTW, so here's a list of stuff you may not know what it means….

-_Onee-chan _("Big Sister")

-_Imouto-chan _("Little sister")

-_Muryokuna chīsai gaki _(when Ana called Nightmare this, she called him a "helpless little brat")

-_Kawaii_ ("Dear" or "Beloved"—name of someone in Ana's past who looks like Pierce…?)

-_Baka no Hana_ ("Hana, you idiot"—if i gots this wrong, don't be afraid to correct me)


End file.
